Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 December 2015
04:42 Adopting it doesn't sound half bad, really 04:42 Eh, what would I know? 04:44 :/ 04:45 I should create a new plant or zombie 04:46 For Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Reminiscence 04:46 I haven't played much of GW recently 04:46 Between Anam, and other tames, I just haven't 04:46 Huh, and I used to play nothing but it 04:49 :/ 04:49 * KamiOfWind is bored 04:49 yo 04:49 thinking of a new zombie.... 04:49 hi 04:50 oh 04:50 Grim Zombie 04:50 Hi, Vincent 04:50 That's what reminds me of you, Punji, lel 04:50 The idea of that page is very grim, Vincent 04:51 II am not sorry for that pun 04:52 lel 04:52 my pages are so bad 04:52 and old 04:52 the art is reallly bad 04:52 It could be worse 04:53 Grave Digger Zombie. Thats an example of worse for ya 04:53 Chomp Zombie 04:53 come at me 04:54 Ok, what even is that 04:54 It looks like a midget Super Mutant crossbread with an Imp 04:55 Vinny Imp 04:55 lets get to it 04:55 my best creation yet 04:55 just kidding, it's Rookie 04:56 Ew 04:56 Good 04:56 I can "see" the disgust growing on your expression 04:57 K 04:58 back 04:58 Hi Povak 04:58 Povak? 04:58 yes 04:58 ... 04:58 How are ya' 04:59 Ninja Penguins? 04:59 Hi 09:46 hey 09:52 Hey W-C 09:52 r we still fwendz? 09:56 Yeah. 09:56 Can you PLEASE stop asking now, though? 09:57 heyyo 09:57 Howdy1 09:57 *Howdy! 09:58 I'm still trying to find out why Lawn typed "Rx2...nevermind him." 10:00 he made my demotion thread 10:00 so 10:00 ya 10:00 I frankly still don't see why you should "nevermind" him. 10:01 yeah 10:01 First of all it's immature to ignore and possess a hatred for someone who created something you don't quite like. 10:01 i wanna be fwendz with him 10:01 and to you to again 10:01 it feels like you hated me 10:01 Also. 10:02 Want to know why I can't reply on Divide 3000? 10:03 i think Naren 10:03 edited 10:03 your block 10:03 Nope. 10:03 "cannot edit your own talk page" 10:03 Actually, yes. 10:03 And that reason is pure invalid right there. 10:03 "Inactive" 10:03 but are we still fwendz "for da last time"> 10:04 or fwenemiz 10:04 You're only endorsing inactivity from me if you blok me for inactivity because you're FORCING me to be inactive. 10:04 Yeah, DJ . 10:04 Wait. 10:04 Are you getting your rights back, or...? 10:05 i can't 10:05 admin, no 10:05 chatmod, yes 10:05 What...? 10:05 plus, i still have my IC and RB rights though 10:05 "I can't" 10:06 This has fallen down to Carp's level of abstruseness already LOL 10:07 thus, can i have a favor? 10:07 Which is...? 10:07 the emoticon of mine 10:07 I really can't do it/ 10:08 http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/4adbe990-bff7-46b4-8291-6f6c9bd68112/scale-to-width-down/150 10:08 change it 10:08 to this 10:08 if u can 10:08 1) I have no idea how to access the emoticons. I still need to keep the link once I find it. 10:08 2) That face is bothering me too much 10:09 lol 10:09 MediaWiki:Emoticons 10:09 kthen 10:09 have a lovely 1000-year wait 10:09 also 10:09 3) I really can't be bothered to do it right now. 10:09 ok 10:09 i can wait 10:09 Also. 10:10 PLEASE don't add emoticons without placing () arround them. 10:10 Whats new? 10:10 "ATTENTION: IF YOU ARE ADDING EMOTICONS, PLEASE PUT THEIR CODE IN PARENTHESES." 10:10 Haven't you seen that? 10:11 (garlic) 10:11 Also, WB DJ 10:15 I'm pretty sure user emoticons are limited to staff. 10:15 Emeraldgreeny 10:15 Naren 10:15 Naren3000 10:15 MSP 10:15 DJ 10:15 W-C 10:16 Wikia-Critic 10:16 Refresh. 10:16 k 10:16 Naren 10:16 (DJ) 10:16 DJ 10:16 (MSP) 10:16 DJcraft789 10:17 yoiy 10:17 I added parentheses to the words which trigger the emoticon to appear. 10:17 Emeraldgreeny 10:17 oh, wait. 10:18 do not forget it 10:18 DJ 10:18 why couldn't you do it? 10:18 i'm not an admin anymore 10:18 i was demoted 10:18 i dun't wanna tok about it 10:19 Boorreeddoomm 10:19 You should put "I'm" before tha 10:19 *that 10:20 i'm playing roblox 10:20 k 10:20 after i logged out 10:20 now 10:21 I'm boredom? 10:21 No, I'm not boredom. 10:21 ya W-C 10:21 hello not boredom 10:21 If so, I wouldn't be able to be typing here right now. 10:21 Boredom has no physical form. 10:21 ya 10:21 WARNING: IDEAS COMING UP 10:21 Boredom only exists as a word with a definition to us. 10:22 are you even human? 10:23 Yes, why else would I say "us"? 10:24 you speak like a demon 10:24 W-C 10:24 i coin spoik loik bubble 10:24 yoylecoik 10:24 Hello Punji 10:24 Punji 10:24 thanks for unblocking mo 10:24 i 10:25 Welcome (epicblank) 10:25 pordon me but can i have my chatmod rights back again? 10:25 Sure 10:26 ....and my IC color on my name? 10:26 thx 10:26 again 10:27 What was your previous username? 10:27 DJcraft789 10:27 i renamed my account 10:27 which i regret 10:27 for doing 10:28 Done! 10:28 g thx 10:28 But the cc thing 10:28 cc? 10:28 i have no idea how, but I think it's gained automatically 10:29 Here you go 10:29 thx 10:29 I have to go now 10:29 see ya 10:29 kthen 10:29 see ya 10:30 Paranormal Duck-Duck 10:30 ''With Crazy Dave trapped in the depths of time, your only choice is to Travel back in time once again, where the zombies are more powerful than ever. Will you dare to take on the zombies you once hated to the end of your head? And can you do it without the plants you knew could beat them? The Answer lies in Plants vs. Zombies:Lost V Vengance. 10:31 only us 3 now 10:34 ... 10:35 awut 10:35 DJ 10:35 ThatMineCrafterDJ 10:35 DJcraft789 10:35 i'm that guy 10:35 thus, don't call me that 10:35 call me DJ 10:35 instead 10:35 k 10:35 Dj 10:36 do you have a minecraft account? 10:36 10:36 ya 10:36 DJcraft789 10:36 k 10:36 wats it called 10:36 The name =P 10:36 no 10:37 DJcraft789 10:37 is 10:37 the name 10:37 k 10:37 i removed my skin 10:37 there 10:37 wuuut 10:38 we cannot invite you 2 our realm 10:38 surry 10:38 cuz i dun't hab mc anymore 10:38 mum deleted it 10:39 wut 10:39 why 10:42 cuz 10:42 i don't study hard 10:42 on school 11:19 Because... 11:19 Because they're extinct! 11:20 Because they're extinct! 11:20 Crap, I wrote it twice and didn't notice 11:20 ... 11:20 Anyway 11:20 Want to hear another one? 11:20 Because the P is silent 11:21 No thx 11:21 lol 11:21 Fun fact: Damn and Crap are counted as swears 11:21 which is allowed 11:22 in the wiki 11:22 They're mild swears. 11:22 ya 11:22 Also, crap isn't that bad, isn't it? 11:22 but hard mild swears such as the pee thing and the ***damn 11:22 are not 11:23 *but still, it's a swear 11:23 crap and damn tho 11:23 ok 11:23 in my book im not saying anything close to a **** 11:23 So here's another joke: Why does Michael J. Fox make the best milkshakes? 11:23 why 11:24 Because he uses the finest ingredients! 11:24 :0 11:24 hey 11:24 hey 11:25 Hello. 11:25 r u gonna put me on the enemy list of yours? 11:25 since u hate me 11:26 also, belated happy birthday though 11:26 No. 11:26 Thanks. 11:26 but r we still fwendz 11:27 I guess.. 11:27 Zombie Fungus 11:27 still hate me? 11:27 Here's another one: What's red and bad for your teeth? 11:28 *TEP, gross 11:28 ik 11:28 what it is 11:28 A brick!! 11:29 Mattycn 11:29 Bye, I'm going 11:29 Bye. 11:29 kbye 11:30 MSP, your Zombie Fungus would also fit in if it could summon Zombie Ants 11:30 just a suggestion 11:30 but it's AWESOME though 11:31 Thanks. 11:31 Based off this https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ophiocordyceps_unilateralis @DJ 11:31 hey 11:31 what 11:32 soz 11:32 AFK 11:32 cool 11:32 You have a Wii U right? @Matty 11:32 yea 11:33 Thus, MSP, last question, do you still hate me? or not anymore since i'm not an admin anymore? 11:33 Well, I don't know 11:33 tbh 11:34 I guess I can say we're neutral now. 11:34 but you still hate me? 11:34 oh 11:34 ok 11:34 Neutralfwendz? 11:34 Neutralfwendz 11:34 yoiy 11:35 glad to be fwendz with u 11:35 Hi 11:35 Whoops, wrong account 11:36 Heyya 11:36 Orb 11:36 can i have a favor 11:36 Hey 11:36 Still laughing at your profile pic 11:36 Not only I was hacked in PvZRP, but in PvZW 11:36 can u put a IC color on my color 11:36 PvZw? 11:36 pvz wiki 11:37 I don't know why I'm waiting for Quentin if he doesn't like chat anymore. 11:37 But anyway, I have the best photo. 11:37 I'm presenting those made-in-china beautiful bags 11:37 xD 11:37 Where can I buy one? 11:37 I'm finally over about my desperation 11:37 @MSP anywhere 11:37 China is the imports country 11:37 I'm buying them all for the family 11:37 Great :) 11:38 I want an Obama Sonic Harry Potter Bag 11:38 wait, that includes me? cuz i have a little chinese blood 11:38 @TMD possibly. 11:38 Is your blood plastic? 11:38 Cheap plastic 11:38 with led paint 11:38 *WM no 11:39 Ok 11:39 **thus, don't call me TMD, call me DJ 11:39 Ok #2 11:39 Btw, this is sold in Hong kong and Macau 11:39 they're soverign states after all 11:39 I'm DJcraft789 btw 11:40 Oh. 11:40 so you didn't recognize me? 11:41 I didn't until now. 11:41 I barely go on anyway. 11:41 thus 11:41 i'm over with my desperation now 11:42 but how do you add messages next to my name? 11:42 like yours 11:42 You need an admin 11:42 ok 11:42 What I did was heavily incomplete in my name - I wanted to advertise a page 11:42 hey Orbacal 11:42 (It wasn't UO, just some misleading junk) 11:42 Hello 11:42 ...? 11:43 how are u guys 11:44 Hi 11:44 Dj, will you buy my chinese bag before Obama loses president? :) 11:44 Going on Mario Maker cause why not 11:44 Worry as much as you can, there wasn't one for George Bush :D 11:45 *WM no 11:45 I already have one 11:46 I have a little bit of CHINESE blood and a school BAG 11:48 plus, i think i don't like buying chinese stuffs 11:48 . 12:50 back 12:50 hey HTR 12:50 wanna play roblox 12:52 HomingThistleRoblox 12:52 hey 12:52 wanna play roblo 12:52 *roblox? 12:54 HomingThistleRoblox 01:00 soz had to relog 01:02 who has roblox 01:03 I used to but I didnt like it that much 01:04 ;( 01:04 ;( 01:06 HKH 01:07 HyperKing Hesham 01:09 ... 01:24 back 01:24 sure? 01:24 01:47 Ban la nguoi Vietnam phai ko 01:48 ??? 01:48 wut 01:48 Vietnamese 01:48 I'm talking to LeSongHuy 01:49 hey 01:49 chats going 01:49 Sao ban ko tra loi 01:51 e 01:52 i don't speak Vietnamese 01:52 just google translate 01:52 Don't need to 01:52 I'll translate 01:53 Le Song huy, Are you Vietnamese? 01:53 no 01:53 ,,, 01:53 thus i have to go to sleep 01:53 mom 01:53 is angry 2015 12 30